


my smart girl

by ashleyblake



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyblake/pseuds/ashleyblake
Summary: blurb:  y/n is stressed and discouraged from a test. remus hates to see her cry, and hates even more how hard she is on herself. abundance of remus cuddles cause thats what i mf need. tw: tiny bit of anxiety + low self-esteem? FLUFFa/n: decided to write a little remus blurb for comfort, cause i sure could use some rn:) this is in hogwarts, outside of the charmed!universe. if your house is not gryffindor, just pretend y/n has access to the gryffindor common room cause remus tells her all the passwords.
Relationships: Remus Lupin & Reader, Remus Lupin/Reader, Remus Lupin/You
Kudos: 25





	my smart girl

y/n gloomily trekked across the gryffindor common room, dragging her feet. finding her favourite squashy couch by the fireplace, she slumped onto it. dragging a throw onto her body, she covered herself and laid down. she squeezed her eyes shut, and let out a choked sob, tears that were brimming for the past hour spilling down her cheeks.

school was just so, extremely hard. 6th year of hogwarts was absolutely no joke and today was just one of those days where y/n knew she was bound to cry from. 4 classes almost back-to-back, with an evaluation in each of them. she had gone through her first one of the day okay, charms. she had a little doubt on one question, but figured it out in the end. second period was tough. a theoretical care of magical creatures quiz. even though it was all multiple choice, the questions were tricky. 

her mind hyper-fixated on a specific single question that she was sure she got wrong. there were terms the professor had only mentioned once, in passing during class, and she couldn’t remember ever seeing them in her textbook readings.

shuddering, head spiraling into the potential failing grades she may be receiving, she squeezed herself under the blanket. her eyes were shut, but she was too distressed to fall asleep.

from the portrait hole, clambered 3 tall boys, one louder than the next. remus walked inside the common room, carrying a bundle of books in his arm. 

“shh!” he hushed at james and sirius who walked in behind him. “y/n is napping,” he said as he spotted his girlfriend hidden underneath covers on a couch.

“sure, remus cares about noise now-“ sirius whispered.

“right, but when he and y/n are going at it in the common room at bloody 3 in the morning-“ james finished, earning himself a glaring look from the werewolf.

sirius and james settled themselves at a table, discarding their books to the side. james pulled out a diagram of a quidditch play as sirius opened the marauder’s map.

remus approached y/n, and kneeled down to plant a kiss on her forehead, which was the only part of her that was exposed from underneath the blanket. y/n groaned softly, squirming slightly. remus smiled gently at her, his lips curling upward, but quickly frowned when he noticed the couch had small wet stains underneath her face, from her tears.

“y/n love, is everything okay?” he inquired.

y/n opened her eyes to meet remus’ staring back at her in concern. more tears fell from her eyes as she pouted, shaking her head ‘no’.

“oh, puppy-“ remus cooed, dropping his books to the side. “oh baby, c’mere.” he got up from his squat and lifted the blanket to slide underneath it too.

y/n sat up and once remus sat down with his arms open to her, she sank into him comfortably. remus lifted her legs onto his lap and pulled her into his chest.

“is it your quizzes, hmm? know you got 4 of them today.” he hummed, burying his face into her hair. he felt her head nod and continued. “you finished two right, tell me what went wrong darling for you to be crying like this.”

y/n sighed, staring off into the fireplace.

“well i had charms first. that was okay, there was one question i had to double check with my notes after.”

“the one about which wand wood is best for non-verbal magic?” remus asked, remembering his own studying.

“yeah, i put willow at first but then switched my answer to alder last minute.”

“i think that’s right, good job button.” remus beamed, planting another kiss to y/n’s forehead.

y/n shook her head, grimacing.

“yeah but, then i had care of magical creatures and it went so bad. god, like i had absolutely no clue for this one question, like i didn’t know what to write at all, how fucking stupid-“

“hey, hey no, don’t start saying things like that.” remus said, lightly shaking the arm he had tightly wrapped around her. “it’s just one question love, how were the rest of them?”

“i don’t even know… i’m not sure about most of my answers. i think i got at least a small few right.”

“well, there we go! even though let’s say you only got 3 right, that’s still 3 right answers you came up with right?”

y/n turned to look at her boyfriend’s warm gaze.

“it’s not enough, i should’ve gotten them all.”

“hey, you’re going to stop that eh? or else, moony will get mad.”

y/n giggled a bit, nosing at remus’ soft skin on his neck.

“there she is.” his lips shaped into a smile. “my girl is so smart, and she’s going to do such big things, she can’t let the small things get to her, hmm?” he said, kissing her on the cheek, then on her temple, her forehead, then back on her cheek, the sheer volume of kisses she was receiving causing y/n to giggle again.

“who’s my girl, you’re my smart girl right?” remus pulled her even closer to him, their noses centimeters from each other’s.

y/n nodded, grinning into her boyfriend’s brown eyes.

“say it.” remus said, rubbing her thigh with his wide palm.

“i’m your girl.” y/n feebly gushed, burying her face into his neck.

“and you’re my smart and capable girl.” remus nodded.

“but, i can’t- i can’t even have proper lunch today because i haven’t even had time to review for history of magic after.”

“okay.. that’s three, what’s after history?”

“transfiguration.”

“are you ready for that?”

“yeah.”

“then you can bring your history of magic book to the lunch table or i can go get you a plate if you want to study here.” remus murmured softly.

“mhmm, okay. thank you, baby.” y/n exhaled, nodding against the soft material of remus’ sweater.

“it’s nothing, yeah?” remus peered down at her, relieved she was no longer in panic.

“i like your sweater.” y/n hummed, caressing her hand over remus’ chest and abdomen. under his wizards robes, remus liked to wear an array of soft, bookish sweaters, vests or cardigans.

remus leaned his head back on y/n’s, which was resting on his shoulder.

“thank you sweetheart.”


End file.
